Presently used household vacuum sweepers have the outstanding disadvantage of emitting dust as a result of their present construction. This is a great annoyance to residents who have to breathe the dust. Moreover, dust particles accumulate on various objects of furniture, drapes, etc. requiring frequent cleaning.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel sweeper filter construction which completely eliminates the above-named disadvantages, thereby providing clean air even after excessive sweeping.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a novel filtering construction for an electric vacuum sweeper which completely eliminates the discharge of dust-laden air.